It's U
by Chima Geunma
Summary: Drabble fics. Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Fic yaoi pertamaku. Warning: OOC, gaje, YAOI, Rate T menjurus Rate M. Pairing: YesungxSiwon.  Read n Review, please


**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SM Entertainment dan juga milik ELF (?).**

**Pairing: YeWon (Yesung x Siwon)**

**Rating: NC-15**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Gaje, kumpulan drabble fic.**

**Fanfic yaoi pertamaku, mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang kurang berkenan. *PLAK***

**Cast: Kim Joong Won a.k.a Yesung**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chima Geunma**

** Presents **

**Super Junior - It's U**

"Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku, aku sangat mencintaimu... cinta ini sangat dalam, percayalah! Hanya dirimu... Kim Joong Won! _Fanservice_ yang kita lakukan di panggung, bukan hanya sekedar fanservice biasa, aku menganggap semua itu nyata," ucap seorang pemuda tampan yang nyaris sempurna bernama Choi Siwon.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi itu dengan lembut. Tak ingin sedikit pun ia menyakitinya.

Kim Joong Won menyentuh tangan kekar yang sedang berada di pipinya dan berkata, "Di hatiku pun hanya ada dirimu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu –sangat, Choi Siwon~"

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan saling tersenyum. Pemuda manis itu mencium tangan kekar nan halus yang sedang berada dipipinya.

**Seungri – Strong Baby**

Hey _sexy_~

Tonight, you know?

I'm strong, Baby~

Put on my jacket and then, let's go!

Siwon menyanyikan lagu Strong baby yang ditujukan untuk Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya merah merona pertanda ia tersipu malu.

"Siwon-ah, me-mengapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Yesung gugup.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mendekati Yesung.

"Kurasa hyung tahu maksudku menyanyikan lagu itu," jawab Siwon.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi, wajahnya terlihat _innocent_.

"Aku menginginkanmu, hyung, tolong jangan tolak aku~" pintanya.

Yesung hanya tersipu malu. Siwon mengangkat Yesung ala bridal style sampai ke dalam kamar. Siwon meletakkan Yesung di atas ranjang, ia menindih tubuh Yesung lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Yesung yang sedikit terbuka. Lidahnya menberobos masuk ke dalam mulut Yesung, menguasai semua yang ada di dalamnya. Terasa hangat, lembut, dan beraroma pasta gigi.

Yesung menutup mata, tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher Siwon.

Ia membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya karena Yesung merasa dimanjakan. Siwon melumat bibir Yesung, lalu menggigit lembut bibir bawah milik Yesung.

Ciuman itu telah berakhir, Siwon semakin berani melanjutkan penjelajahannya. Kini beralih ke leher jenjang Yesung dan seterusnya...

**FT Island – Lie**

"Siwon, mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini kau berjanji akan menemaniku siaran di Sukira?" tanya Yesung penuh harap. Ia masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Mianhae, chagiya~ sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Heechul-hyung meneleponku, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya check-up ke rumah sakit, untuk memeriksa luka di wajahnya gara-gara insiden di Shanghai kemarin," jawab Siwon tanpa memerhatikan ekspresi Yesung.

Pemuda itu sibuk memungut pakaiannya satu-persatu setelah 'bertarung' di atas ranjang dengan Yesung tadi.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Heechul?"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak tanpa menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Itu karena kau terlihat bersemangat sekali untuk menemaninya! Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau masih mencintainya?" Ekspresi Yesung sangat datar, tersirat emosi dimatanya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada lagi perasaan untuk Heechul. Aku peduli padanya karena dia hyung-ku, hanya sebatas itu! Kuharap kau mengerti," ujar Siwon seraya meyakinkan Yesung.

Siwon mengecup kening Yesung dan mengucapkan, "_Saranghae_~" kemudian pergi.

'Benarkah hal itu? Entah mengapa aku tidak yakin denganmu... kurasa kau berbohong!' batin Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

**GD & TOP – Baby Good Night**

'Tuhan, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku membatalkan janji untuk namja lain –mantanku. Yesung pasti marah padaku. Mianhae~' batin Siwon.

Saat di rumah sakit, pikiran Siwon hanya fokus pada Yesung.

Heechul yang mengajaknya berbicara pun diabaikannya.

"Siwon, terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit," ucap pemuda cantik di sampingnya.

Siwon tetap berjalan dan tak menjawab.

"Hello...?" Heechul melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Siwon.

"Ah... hyung." Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yesung!" Siwon menyebut nama Yesung secara spontan.

"Kau mempunyai janji dengannya, lalu kau tidak menepati janjimu, begitukah?" Heechul menebak.

"I-iya hyung, kau benar!"

"_Mwo_? Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Yesung~ kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulang duluan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Benarkah aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

Siwon telah sampai di _dorm_, tanpa membuang waktu, langsung saja menghampiri Yesung di kamar. Lampu kamar telah padam, begitu gelap.

"Chagiya~ apa kau sudah tidur? Sekali lagi mianhae sudah membatalkan janjiku, takkan kuulangi." Siwon mengusap lembut rambut Yesung yang sedang tidur menyamping, memeluk Yesung dari belakang serta menggenggam erat tangannya.

Yesung tak menjawab. Siwon mengira Yesung telah tertidur lelap.

"_Saranghae_~ hanya kau yang kucintai, _good night_..." Siwon mencium pipi Yesung dan tidur di sampingnya.

Yesung menitikkan air mata bahagia.

'_Saranghae too_, Siwon~'

**Bruno Mars – Just the Way You are**

Matamu, rambutmu, bibirmu, begitu indah dan _sexy_ di mataku. Kau begitu mengagumkan. Takkan bosan aku melihatnya.

Pagi ini Yesung menatap keseluruhan wajah Siwon, jari telunjuknya meraba-raba bibir Siwon yang dinilainya _sexy_ dan panjang.

Yesung tergila-gila pada keindahan wajah kekasihnya. Ia menilai Siwon itu sempurna, walau ia tahu tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Belaian halus dari tangan kecil itu membuat Siwon terbangun.

"Chagiya~" Siwon memberinya hadiah di pagi hari, sebuah senyuman manis disertai lesung pipit yang menghiasi senyumannya.

Senyuman yang membangkitkan semangat bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya... kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi saja," gumam Yesung.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Siwon meraih tangan Yesung.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon..." pinta Siwon memelas. "Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku!" sambungnya.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku kemarin."

"_Mianhae_~ aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, sungguh!"

"_Ne_, aku maafkan, Siwon-ah~" kata Yesung malu-malu.

"_Gomawo_, Yesung-ah~"

Kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta berpelukan di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

**THE END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gaje ini, nyehehe... *nyengir* *ditimpuk***

**Kamsahamnida sudah membaca fanfic-ku. *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Lagu-lagu di atas menginspirasi-ku dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Minta review-nya please... ^^**


End file.
